


Buffy, The Vampire Slayer

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After viewing an episode of Buffy, The Vampire Slayer, Blair starts thinking about the concept of hero/sidekick relationships, and furthering the gene pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy, The Vampire Slayer

Story Note: Blair has not seen the season finale of "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer", "Prophesy Girl", when this story takes place or he would be off writing the Buffy/Giles story that belongs with the episode. 

Warning: This fiction contains consensual sex between two men and is not meant to be read by those who object to explicit homoerotic sexual material or minors. The law says anyone under eighteen can't read this. If you don't like the law, change it. Remember: one person can make a difference. 

Thanks to my in-house editor, particularly since she doesn't watch either of these shows. She edits my work, I type in corrections and make more mistakes then she edits my work ... and so it goes. Any mistakes that get missed are totally my responsibility. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the *Sentinel* guys; if I did, I'd let them hug each other on camera. Otherwise, I have no wish to infringe of the copyright of Pet Fly Productions, UPN, Paramount, or anydamnbody else. 

## Buffy, the Vampire Slayer

by Alexis Rogers  
2 June 1997  


Blair's laughter floated into the hallway as Jim fitted his key into the door's lock. It was a pleasant sound and filled the darker spaces of his soul. Another sound intruded; the television. Blair was laughing at something on television. Jim dropped his keys in the basket and grabbed orange juice from the fridge. "I'm home," he announced as he walked into the living room. 

"Hi." Blair lifted his head, looking directly into Jim's eyes, and parted his lips. 

Jim dribbled cold juice over Blair's mouth as they kissed. 

"I'm glad you're home," Blair said when Jim finally sat down on the sofa. 

"So what are you doing?" 

Blair resettled on the sofa, his legs under him. "I'm watching a tape from one of my students who wants to write her paper for my class on the subcultures represented in the television show." 

"Isn't that a little strange?" The glow from the fireplace cast strange shadows in the room. 

"She explained that the show is very popular and has led to the news media focusing on witches and teenaged fan cults and other groups all over the country. She said she thought it was a perfect topic for a paper." 

"So?" 

"I'm watching the show before I give my approval. It's kind of fun and it reminds me a little of us." 

"Oh." Jim slipped his shoes off, then twisted around so he could place his head in Blair's lap. "Tell me about it." 

Blair fast forwarded the tape. "There, the blonde, she's Buffy." 

"She looks like a kid." 

"She's a vampire slayer," Blair announced, "which is something like a sentinel." 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"No, really," Blair launched into professor mode. "In every generation there is one slayer for all the vampires." 

"Blair, there is no such thing as a vampire." 

"Some would say there is no such thing as a sentinel." 

"Touché." Jim relaxed and closed his eyes. "So this little slip of a girl kills vampires?" 

"Well, she hasn't tackled the master yet -- he's mean and ugly -- but she has done away with some of his minions. And she's handled a witch and a couple of other badies." 

"So how does that make her like me?" 

"She has special powers and she uses them to protect her village, her friends, her family." Blair paused and ran his hand over Jim's fabric covered chest. "And she has a guide." 

"Oh," Jim responded as he wished for Blair's hand on his cock. 

"Yeah, he's this really neat English guy who's the school librarian." Blair aimed the remote at the VCR. "There, see, that's Buffy with Giles." 

Jim rolled his head and opened one eye. "So it's a father/daughter thing?" 

"Why would you say that? After all, we have learned that sentinel and guide are lovers because of the special bond. Why wouldn't the slayer and her guide be lovers as well?" 

Jim sat up. "He's old enough to be her father." 

"So what?" 

"She's a minor and a student. He can't be her lover?" 

"Who made that rule?" Blair watched the television screen. 

"It's taboo for a teacher to be involved with a student. It's even illegal in some places." 

"In most places it's illegal for us to love each other," Blair stated flatly. 

Jim turned, cupped Blair's face and kissed him. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm a cop and I can't stop being a cop." 

"You're a protector and so is she." 

"But she's a child." 

"Had you been born in the jungle, you would have been a full fledged sentinel by the time you were sixteen and it makes sense that a young sentinel would need an older guide. Besides, there's not much more difference between their ages than ours." 

Jim shrugged. "It's just a television show. Could we just drop it?" 

"No." Blair ran his hands over Jim's face. "There are some issues in this show that parallel us and I think we should discuss them." 

Stretching back out on the sofa, Jim resigned himself to the whims of his guide. 

Fast forwarding again, Blair stopped at a fight scene. "Watch. She may be young, but she's not a child." 

Jim viewed the on-screen battle between Buffy and three tough looking monster types. "She couldn't do that in real life." 

"She has special abilities, like you do, and she has a guide who gives her knowledge to fight with as well as her physical strength. There's no way she could do her *job* without her guide. He has to cover for her as well as provide knowledge from all those dusty old books." 

Jim rolled his head around in Blair's lap, hoping to distract his lover. "So you and this guide have dusty old books in common." 

"And we both have *brats* to oversee." 

Jim raised his head. "I am not a brat!" 

"Then why do I have to spank that beautiful ass of yours?" 

"Because you get off on it," Jim smirked. 

"Because I need to get your attention and I can't get it any other way." Blair stared at the television. "I wonder if he spanked her first before or after they became lovers?" 

"Blair! This whole conversation is ridiculous." 

"Well, I spanked you before we became lovers. You scared me so much I had to do something." 

Turning his back to the television, Jim kissed Blair's cock through thin material. "You were larger than life that night. I'm bigger than you are but there was no way I could have stopped you." 

"And there was a spark of sexuality in my hand on your bare butt. I think I knew then there was no other road for us." 

The thought of that hand on his butt made Jim's cock jump. A dominate Blair was something to behold. "Okay, for the sake of argument, the slayer and her guide are fated to be lovers. How is that *old* man going to handle that tiny young thing?" 

"He's not *old*," Blair insisted, "and while she may be small, she's far from fragile." Blair leaned forward and tenderly touched his lips to Jim's. "He'd handle her just like I did you; slowly and gently." 

"She doesn't have to be a virgin or something in order to be this mythical slayer?" 

"Sexual purity may have its own type of energy as groups throughout history have practiced it, both men and women, but for those of us who are paired, the sexual energy we create has its own purpose. I know you better now that we're lovers, and I understand your body language and your moods to an enhanced degree. Sometimes I can even feel what you're feeling, which helps me be a better guide." 

Jim pressed his face into Blair's crotch. "You can, huh?" 

"Yeah, and so could Buffy. You gifted hero types tend to lose social skills while out protecting the village, so we guide types have to keep you under a tight rein." 

"And you do that with sex?" Jim used his nose to push the silk robe away from Blair's skin. 

"And sometimes with my hand on your butt." Blair caressed Jim's covered ass. "I have wondered if there was a person who could be more difficult than a middle aged straight white cop and I think it might be a teenaged girl. I don't envy Giles his position." 

"That's good," Jim gently licked Blair's beginning erection, "because you already have a position." 

"And I wouldn't have this position if I hadn't seduced you." 

"Do you think you could *guide* someone else, like a slayer maybe?" 

"No. We're predestined, which is my point about Buffy and Giles. They need each other, to love and trust each other, to express that love sexually." Blair worked his hand under Jim's sweat shirt. 

"And you think Giles has to seduce Buffy?" 

"Jim, get real. Do you think you would have ever come to me? You didn't even know what you were feeling." 

"I knew it scared me," Jim admitted, wiggling so Blair could pull the sweat shirt up and off. 

"I remember the way you trembled when I kissed you the first time, the way your mouth opened for me, the way your arms wrapped around me when you responded to me." 

"Do you think Buffy would respond to Giles like that?" Jim had Blair's robe completely open now but continued to use only his nose and mouth to tease his lover; he was in no hurry tonight. 

"I think teaching Buffy would be easier than teaching you because she isn't burdened yet with broken relationships and world weariness." 

Jim leaned back so he could see Blair's face. "You wanna seduce a kid?" 

"I like kids. I'm a teacher and I enjoy watching bright young minds open to new ideas and I can see where Giles would be rewarded for his efforts with Buffy, but you're my *sentinel* and there is no room in my heart for anyone else." 

"But is he seducing a virgin?" 

"Probably, but then I seduced a virgin, too, my love." Blair worked at Jim's pants. "Think about it. You had never had sex with a man and you had never allowed any of your sexual partners to penetrate your ass, not even with a finger. You were saving that part of yourself for me. Maybe it's that aspect of virginism that created the strong bond between us; you trusted me with your heart and your body in a way that you had never trusted another -- not even your wife." 

"Ummm," Jim lifted his hips and helped Blair remove the pants. "How would you seduce Buffy if you were Giles?" 

"Well, it was easier with you because we were already living together, but Giles would have to find a way to create the proper atmosphere. He could do it after one of those battles with the baddies. Buffy would be exhausted and Giles could take her back to his place, bathe and massage her, then arouse her. The chemistry is already in place, he just has to put it in motion." 

"Don't you think Buffy would be startled? After all, he is a teacher of sorts." Jim, now wearing only his briefs, returned to nuzzling Blair's cock. 

"She might be. You were, but then understanding showed in your beautiful eyes and you knew I was right. Here, on this sofa, with dark red wine and firelight, you gave yourself to me, then later, when you overcame your anal inhibitions, you gave yourself to me again. Do you remember?" 

Jim licked Blair's cock. "Like it was yesterday, from the feel of your tongue and your fingers to the incredible wonder of your cock." 

"Your body was made for me, you just had to understand that in your mind." Blair slipped his hand under the elastic of Jim's underwear. 

"And the learning was as erotic as everything else you did. Making me walk around the loft nude while you were fully dressed was frustrating and enlightening." 

"I needed you to feel comfortable with your body, to know in here," Blair touched Jim's chest, "that you are beautiful, that your body is just as it should be." 

"The night you used the butt plug for the first time, I thought I was going to die. Looking back, it was so little, but then it was so big and it hurt and you were so patient with me, helping me relax and take it, then making me wear it while we had dinner -- you dressed, me not -- feeling that rubber inside of me with every movement of my body." 

"And the sex was incredible." 

Jim sighed. "Yes, it was. You sucked me off with that damn thing up my ass and I thought it was the greatest feeling in the world until the night you fucked me for the first time. There is no substitute for your hard flesh inside me." 

"Is that what you want tonight?" Blair wrapped his hand around Jim's hard cock. 

"Yes," Jim moaned. "But I'm not clean." 

"That's easy enough to fix. I can do it out here and you can tell me when you stopped fighting the idea and began to enjoy warm water in your ass." 

Jim stood and pulled Blair to his feet. "I love you." Jim covered Blair's mouth and explored it. 

"I know and the night you realized that is one of my most cherished memories." Blair caressed Jim's ass. "Get the stuff out of the bathroom while I fix us a place on the floor." 

In the bathroom a disposable drug store enema was setting next to the lube, the condoms, and a stack of towels. "This all I need tonight?" 

"Unless you've been eating things I don't know about?" 

Jim slipped out of his underwear and socks, picked up the stuff and returned to the living room to find that Blair had spread a comforter and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. Two glasses of dark red wine waited on the coffee table and Buffy still played in the background. The blue silk robe hanging open on his lover highlighted his eyes and made him incredibly sexy. "I think I could do anything for you." 

Blair handed Jim a wine glass, then held his own up so they could touch the crystal. "That's one of the things that makes us *Sentinel* and *Guide*." 

"Ummm," Jim muttered as he tasted the wine, "this is new." 

"Yeah, my student, the one who's fascinated with the idea of vampires, told me about it. It's a wine produced for Anne Rice and it has the color of blood. I like the taste; do you?" 

Jim took another sip and swished it around in his mouth, opening his senses. "Yeah," he said after swallowing. "It's rich and dry." 

"We can save it for special nights." 

"Any night we make love is a special night." Jim took another drink, placed the glass back on the table, then dropped to the floor. He spread a towel under him, then rolled over on his left side. 

Blair inserted the lubed nozzle. 

Jim relaxed and opened his senses to the water entering his body. "Why didn't you have any trouble with me fucking you?" 

"I didn't have your inhibitions and I wasn't a virgin. Maybe I needed to be prepared to handle your needs. By your knowing how good anal sex was as the top, it was easier for you to learn the role as bottom. Maybe a guide needs that extra knowledge to provide the necessary support to his sentinel or slayer or whatever." Blair massaged Jim's buttock as he squeezed the water from the small plastic bottle. 

"So if we're talking about Buffy, Giles would need the experience and patient with her that you had with me?" 

"Yeah. Have you ever thought about hero couples?" 

"Huh?" Jim closed his eyes and clenched his internal muscles to intensify the feelings of the water. 

Blair removed the bottle and covered Jim's ass with a small towel. "Batman and Robin, Lone Ranger and Tonto, Butch and Sundance, Frank and Jessie James, Kirk and Spock, Starsky and Hutch, Han and Luke." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Partnerships like Buffy and Giles. Does one of the team provide more support so the other can excel? Oh." 

"What?" Jim wanted to turn to face his lover but Blair had trained him to be still during this process. 

"Reproduction. We don't know if your sentinel abilities are genetic. What if Buffy's slayer abilities need to passed on? Does she mate with another slayer? But the legion says there is only one slayer at a time. Does she mate with her guide? And who would raise the baby?" 

"Whoa, Chief." 

"What about Han and Luke? Luke is the Jedi and Han is the guide, but Leia is also a Jedi. Would Han need to make sure that Luke and Leia produced a child to further the genes or could Han, a guide, and Leia, a Jedi, produce a Jedi child? And who would raise the child?" 

"Blair." 

"Mmm. If Buffy was to have a child, she would be unavailable for slaying for the term of the pregnancy and the time she was nursing, but she would need someone else to raise the child. The guide." 

"I need to get up now," Jim insisted. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Blair stood. 

Jim rolled to his stomach and eased up on his hands and knees before controlling his body and standing. "I'm certainly glad this is easier than in the beginning." 

"Practice," Blair teased, stroking Jim's ass. 

In the bathroom, Jim sat on the toilet while Blair leaned against the sink. "If you had a sister, it might be necessary to mate you for procreation." 

"Blair!" Jim shouted. 

Blair turned and looked at his lover. "What? Is there a problem? I didn't see anything wrong." 

"What's wrong is your thought tangent. I am not having a baby with my sister, even if I had one." 

"I was just thinking." Blair shrugged his shoulders. 

"Do you know how scary that is sometimes?" Jim grinned. 

"But it's my job. I need to find a female sentinel to mate with you. She'd have to agree to give me the baby to raise because it would interfere with her job." 

Jim flushed the toilet. "I am *not* going to father a child." 

After turning on the water in sink, Blair reached for a wash cloth. "Lean over here so I can finish the job." 

"You don't want me to shower?" 

Blair kissed Jim's shoulder blade. "Some nights I like the way you smell when you come from the gym. It reminds me of the primal energy from your time in the jungle." 

Jim leaned against the sink and let his mind experience the sensation of Blair's hands and the rough terrycloth on his skin. 

Blair soaped the cloth and washed Jim's ass, balls and cock, then rinsed them thoroughly. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" 

"Yeah, but I never seem to get tired of hearing it. And I much prefer you thinking about my body than the crazy idea about my having a baby." 

After patting Jim dry, Blair led him back to the comforter in front of the fireplace. Blair added another log to the fire, then picked up the wine glasses and handed one to Jim. "I'm serious about the baby, James. If you had never been rescued, you would have lived the rest of your life in the jungle, probably with a woman guide who would have borne your children. " 

"Blair," Jim warned. 

"Listen," Blair continued as he sat down and pulled Jim down too. "It makes sense." 

Jim covered his ears. "No." Then he grabbed the remote and turned off the television, not wanting to see Buffy anymore. 

Turning to face Jim, Blair leaned in and kissed his lover gently. "Vampire slayers and Jedi Knights might be fictional characters and fun to hypothesize about, but you, my sentinel, are real. And there have been others and there needs to be more. And yes, I want to breed you with another sentinel, but I want to raise the child -- our child. I want him to have a stable home life that neither of us had." 

"Besides the fact that this is crazy and I'm not going to do it, what happens if the child is a girl?" 

"We worry a lot more," Blair laughed, "and she never goes out alone." 

Jim shivered as a stray thought struck him. "You know where other sentinels are, don't you?" 

Blair nodded. "I was fascinated with the subject before I ever met you. I didn't know that I was being prepared to be *your* guide and there was never the chemistry between me and any of the others like there is with us. It doesn't matter that we didn't fall in love the instant we saw each other; it matters that there was instant chemistry. It's the destiny thing \-- like Han and Luke and Leia. We're together because we belong together." 

"And you want a child?" 

Blair was silent as he stared into the dark wine. "Not just any child, James. We could foster or adopt, which is what we should do, but I want your child by a woman who also has enhanced senses." 

//I am not going to do this, I am not going to do this// Jim thought. //But, damnit, I always do what he wants.// Jim took the wine glasses and returned them to the table. //It is time to change the subject.// He leaned back, then rolled Blair on top of him, capturing Blair's pliant mouth. 

Their cocks, which had been at half mast, responded, pressing against each other. 

"You're trying to change the subject," Blair complained. 

"No, this was the subject," Jim licked Blair's lips. "You promised me your cock then went on and on about this baby thing." 

"You're right," Blair surrendered. "I did." He pushed his tongue into Jim's mouth. 

"That's better," Jim mumbled as he cupped Blair's ass. 

Blair worked his way down Jim's chest, sucking the nipples, then moving on to Jim's cock. "Ah, just the right combination of sweat and clean." 

"You're crazy." 

"About you," Blair mumbled, then licked the smooth, wet head of Jim's cock. "Hmmmm." Blair sat up, cradling Jim's balls in his hand. "Did anyone check your testosterone levels when you first came back from Peru?" 

"Arrghhh!" Jim groaned, and flipped Blair onto his back. "You talk too much." 

"No, really, Jim, this is important." Blair struggled against Jim's hold. 

"I'm going to fuck you. Are you ready for that?" 

"Well, ah, yeah. I sorta figured you might..." 

Jim pressed his mouth over Blair's, wondering how he was going to keep the man quiet long enough to fuck him. 

"Lube, too?" Jim lifted his mouth slightly. "Just move your head yes or no, I don't want to hear one more word from you." 

Blair nodded. 

"Good." Jim pushed his mouth back down over Blair's and rubbed their aroused bodies together. 

Blair moaned. 

Jim sat back on his knees, careful not to put his weight on Blair and covered Blair's mouth with his hand. "Grab a rubber and put it on me. And no talking." But Jim did not remove his hand. 

Blair's hands tickled and teased as the latex was slowly rolled over Jim's hardness. Then Blair took the lube and worked that all over the condom while his eyes danced with mischief and passion. 

"You wanna turn over?" Jim asked, his hand still over Blair's mouth. 

Blair shook his head. 

Jim moved to kneel on Blair's right side. "Lift your legs." 

When Blair had complied, Jim removed his hand. "If you say a word, I'll gag you." 

Blair nodded. 

Jim positioned himself between Blair's thighs and pushed his legs towards his chest. "You want me like this don't you. Hot and horny and sweaty and primal?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jim shoved his cock into Blair's willing body until he was fully sheathed. Meeting Blair's gaze, Jim waited until Blair wiggled before he pulled out and started a hard pounding. "You love the raw savage." 

Blair grinned and rocked under his lover. 

Jim thrust harder, punishing Blair for trying to manipulate him. //Baby indeed. I don't want a baby. I only want you.// 

Blair continued to smile and meet each thrust, controlling Jim and driving him to work harder and faster until Blair's clenching body grabbed hard and sent Jim over the edge, yelling incoherently. 

When Jim could think again, Blair was stroking his back and muttering about testosterone levels. "What are you talking about?" 

"I wanna monitor your hormones. I think we missed that earlier and it might be very important." 

"I have my cock up your ass and you're thinking about poking my body with needles." Jim pulled out, rolled over on his back and covered his eyes with his forearm. 

Blair moved around, then let wine drip from his mouth onto Jim's lips. "I love it when you go into the *me Tarzan* mode." 

Wrapping his arms around Blair, Jim forced his tongue into Blair's mouth, feeling like a wild jungle native. 

"You better be glad I was prepared for that or there would be spilled wine all over the rug." 

Jim lunged and knocked Blair onto his back. "You will remove my condom and lick my dick clean." 

"And if I don't?" Blair challenged. 

"I'll find a suitable punishment and then make you do it anyway," Jim sneered, feeling his own blood hot in his veins. 

Blair struggled briefly, then went limp. "I can't do it from this position." 

Turning over on his back, Jim allowed Blair to sit up but held onto on arm. "Maybe I'll chain you so that you can only reach the necessary areas of the loft." 

"How will you explain that to our friends?" Blair used a tissue to remove the condom, then lowered his head to suck the cream that remained on Jim's body. 

"I'll tell them it's one of your artifacts." 

Blair nuzzled the soft cock, then pulled it into his mouth. 

"That's better. I knew your mouth had some real talent." 

"Roll over, my sentinel, and I'll show you what else my mouth can do." 

Jim released his hold on Blair's arm and settled on his tummy while he felt Blair sit between his thighs. "Up on your knees." 

When Jim complied, he experienced the first teasing touches of Blair's tongue. 

"Oh yes," Jim moaned as Blair continued the exploration around the sensitive opening, licking, sucking, pressing his tongue in and out until Jim was again mumbling incoherently. 

"Now, I'll show you what a talented cock I have." Blair worked cool jell into Jim's ass, then slid his covered dick inside with one slow steady thrust. 

"Ride me, baby, ride me hard," Jim commanded, his voice shaky. 

"Yes, Tarzan," Blair complied, grabbing Jim's hip with one hand and his cock with the other. "Let's see how much testosterone is flowing through your veins." 

Jim gasped at the grip but gave in to the action. Pushing back to meet Blair's thrusts, then forward to fuck Blair's fist. "Do it, baby, ride me." 

Blair let go of Jim's hip long enough to slap his butt, then gripped the flesh as he plunged in and out. He set a rhythm of five strokes, then a slap, never releasing Jim's cock until finally Blair cried out and thrust in one last time. 

"Damnit, Blair, don't stop now!" Jim cried in pain. 

Breathing hard against Jim's ear, Blair rasped. "You do it. Finish yourself while I'm still inside you." 

Jim removed Blair's limp hand and worked himself to climax while supporting Blair on top of him. Cream flooded his hand and spilled over onto the comforter before Jim collapsed. 

"Don't move, Jimmy. I love to feel your heartbeat when we're connected like this." 

"Moving is not an option, my love, not even if the building was on fire." 

After a while, Blair rolled off but Jim did not open his eyes. "Do you realize that you came twice in less than an hour?" 

"I'm turning my hearing off," Jim grumbled. "I just shared a fabulous sexual experience with my lover and he wants to examine it under a microscope." 

"I want every time to be fabulous, which means you have to tell me what you're feeling." 

"Blair, every bone in my body is putty. I'm probably going to sleep here, on the floor, in this huge wet spot because I can't move. What more do you want from me?" 

"To know the levels of testosterone in your body." Blair laughed and had Jim's glass ready when he rolled over. "I want to know your reaction to every stimuli." 

Jim took the glass and savored the dry wine. "And I want to enjoy the afterglow in relative silence." 

Blair was quiet for a while and the fire crackled. When Jim could not take it anymore, he looked at his lover. "Okay, spill it." 

Blair ginned. "Do you remember the blood we took for DNA testing a couple of months ago?" 

"You're always after my blood. Sometimes I think you're part vampire." 

Blair ran his hand down Jim's bare leg. "I've been comparing your DNA with several others I have from other people with enhanced senses. I think I found one who's a strong match with yours." 

"You mean you can prove that the sentinel abilities are genetic?" 

"Not enough to publish, but enough for me to explore." Blair took a long drink from his glass. "She's female." 

"No, damnit." Jim rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. "I'm not gonna fuck some woman I don't know to satisfy your whims." 

"I was thinking about artificial insemination," Blair whispered. 

Jim pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at his lover. "If you don't want me to impregnate her directly, why all that crap about testosterone levels?" 

Blair blushed and looked at his hands. "I think the sentinel genes make you more virile and I think I'll find that the female hormones are stronger too. Jim, I want your baby, but I don't want to lose you." 

"And you think a genetic match could replace my guide? What about her guide?" 

"I don't know." 

"You haven't thought this through." Jim took the glasses and returned them to the coffee table, then took his lover's hand. "Maybe you better tell me everything." 

"There isn't anymore. I was watching the tape and thinking about us while watching Giles and Buffy and wondering what would happen if he impregnated her and what the child would be like and then I thought about us and the testing and the stuff I know and..." Blair's voice trailed off. 

"Blair, baby, it's okay. Sometimes your mind works so fast even you can't keep up with it. And sometimes the ideas pour out of you like a waterfall and it scares me. But once you sort all of it out, there's usually solid reasoning behind it. So you put it all down on paper and we'll look at it in the cold light of morning and then we'll consider it when we're not lying here like this." Jim gestured to their state of undress. 

"But you said..." 

Jim lifted Blair's face and kissed him gently. "I know what I said, and I'm not agreeing to anything, but I will look at your ideas, in the proper order and at the proper time. Planning for a child is not something to be done in bed, under the influence of a man who can do to me what you do to me; it's a lifetime commitment that needs to be made carefully." 

"You talked about this with Carolyn?" 

"We talked about it, but I didn't want to be a father then either," Jim admitted. 

"You would do it for me?" There was awe in Blair's voice and eyes. 

"What I would do for you scares the hell out of me." 

Blair stared, his mouth open. 

"But right now, we are going to bed, and I'm going to monitor your television viewing habits. I'm not sure how much of this I can handle." Jim stood and offered his hand to Blair.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
